Café prohibido
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Mucho café, muchas horas sin dormir y una noche prohibida. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Amor al azar" del foro Días Oscuros.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece. Eso sólo es cosa de Suzanne Collins nada más. Yo únicamente los tomo prestados para hacer historias como esta.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Amor al azar" del foro Días Oscuros._

**Palabras:** _Café_ y _prohibido._

**Advertencia:** Contiene _slash._

* * *

><p><strong>Café prohibido<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hoy va a ser un día duro. Lo ve venir.

Es el día en que sabrá a qué Distrito representará este año. No le preocupa, pero tiene ganas de poder ponerse ya en marcha con los diseños de lo que llevarán en la gala de presentación.

Se reúne con todos los demás estilistas en una gran sala de estar, con una televisión en medio de ésta para presenciar el nombramiento de cada tributo. Esta es la parte que más le aburre. Nunca ha entendido el por qué se hacen este tipo de cosas, ya que siempre le ha parecido algo inhumano. Pero teniendo a alguien como Snow al mando de todo, no es de extrañar.

Cinna se caracteriza por ser una persona apacible y razonable, solitaria pero a la vez sociable. Siempre ha huido de los escándalos y, hasta ahora, le ha ido bien. Aunque ha de reconocer que siempre le ha llamado la atención el hecho de romper las reglas.

Llega el momento de la selección y alguien va nombrando, poco a poco, a los estilistas y les entrega un sobre con el distrito que les corresponde. Cinna se sienta relajado en uno de los taburetes que hay, a la espera de que llegue su turno. Su nombre es mencionado y se levanta lentamente. Recoge el sobre y lo guarda bajo el brazo. A decir verdad, no tiene tanta prisa por saber a qué distrito llevará, así que deja el sobre encima de una mesita de café, junto con unas cuantas tazas vacías. Se acomoda más en su asiento mientras la música que da comienzo al show rebota en toda la estancia. Cinna coge un poco de aire. El espectáculo no ha hecho más que empezar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El programa le está resultando de lo más aburrido, como siempre, pero ha de mantener la compostura. Toma un poco de aire por la nariz y lo suelta lentamente. Se pasa la mano por la cabeza, exasperado, deseando que todo acabe pronto. Ni siquiera está pendiente de lo que sus compañeros están cuchicheando al lado suyo, pero no le importa. Lo único que le entretiene es imaginarse el vestido que llevará cada tributo de tener que encargarse él.

Por fin llega el último Distrito. Una vez más, respira profundamente y escucha la aguda voz de la presentadora. Tarda más de lo que él desea en pronunciar el nombre del tributo femenino y se levanta de su sitio; no cree que vaya a salir nada interesante y prefiere ponerse ya manos a la obra con su trabajo. De pronto, parece que hay un revuelo en este Distrito. Cinna entorna los ojos y clava los ojos en la imagen. Una chica, no tendrá más de dieciséis años, acaba de presentarse voluntaria para ser Tributo. Se acerca más a aquella imagen.

Esa chica...

La mira de arriba abajo, analizándola cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada gesto, cada movimiento de la joven. Tiene algo que le gusta de esa chica y no sabe el qué. Se queda pensativo por unos instantes. Sin mediar más palabra, se da media vuelta, coge su sobre y se marcha sin despedirse de nadie.

Los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre han comenzado. Debía prepararse para lo que fuese

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Son casi las diez de la noche. Ha decidido continuar con su diseño en casa, ya que ahí no hay jaleos, ruidos, gente de aquí para allá, estrés. Deja los bocetos encima de la mesa que hay cerca de la entrada y arrastra los pies hasta el sofá, donde se deja caer de golpe. Sabe que aún le quedan días para tenerlo todo listo, pero el Distrito 12 no le inspira todo lo que pensaba. Tal vez si descansa un poco, consiga un poco de inspiración.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

Ahora está visualizando a la muchacha del Distrito 12. Tiene unos rasgos perfectos para muchos de sus trabajos. Sí, es muy probable que sí que haya algo para ella. Evidentemente, hay que pulir un poco a esa chica, pero seguramente le sentará bien cualquier cosa. Pero no, ella no puede llevar cualquier cosa, ni cualquier traje. Tiene algo que le llama tanto la atención que necesita sacar a relucir lo mejor de sí para la joven.

Abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta de un salto del sofá. Se dirige hasta la entrada, donde está la mesa en donde dejó los bocetos que había hecho a lo largo del día. Despliega uno de ellos y comienza a tacharlo todo. No le gusta nada de lo que tiene y empieza desde cero. Traza un montón de líneas hasta conseguir con algo que, por primera vez en todo el día, le convence de que es bueno.

Sonríe satisfactoriamente. Se felicita a sí mismo por tener semejante idea. Quiere llorar por el momento, pero luego recuerda que él no es de esos y se echa a reír sólo de pensarlo.

Toc, toc.

Llaman a la puerta. Cinna se gira hacia ella y frunce el ceño preguntándose quién será a estas horas de la noche. Tras la puerta se encuentra un muchacho de no más de veinte años. Tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo constantemente. Cinna lo mira de arriba a abajo y se percata de que es un avox. Alza una ceja, clavando la mirada en el chico, y mira a ambos lados del largo pasillo de afuera. No hay nadie más. Intenta comprender qué hace un avox llamando a su puerta,cuando de repente ve que el chico lleva algo entre las manos. Es una nota. Desdobla el papel y lee la minuciosa letra que lleva inscrita:

_Cinna:_

_No me odies. _

_Sé que te gusta trabajar solo, pero creo que necesitas a alguien que, al menos, te lleve algo de comer de vez en cuando. No quiero que hagas como el año pasado, que acabaste desmayado por el estrés. _

_Te he mandado al mejor. Aprovéchalo._

_Livia_

Mira al chico y le hace una señal con la cabeza para que pase. Da un largo suspiro y cierra la puerta. Niega con la cabeza. ¿Qué quiere Livia que haga con él? Siempre le había explicado que jamás usaría los servicios de un avox, pero su amiga siempre insistía en que uno, de vez en cuando, siempre vienen bien.

Aún así, Cinna lo dejará allí un rato, ya que sabe más que de sobra qué le pasará de regresar antes de tiempo. Total, tampoco es que vaya a molestarle. Le ordena que se acomode en alguna parte mientras él trabaja, pero parece que el muchacho no le obedece. En su lugar, se le queda mirando anonadado y no sabe qué hacer.

—No me mires así, que tampoco es nada del otro mundo.

El Avox sigue sin moverse. Es como si algo lo paralizase por alguna razón. Cinna desiste.

—Pues nada, quédate ahí de pie.

Dicho aquello, regresa a lo que estaba haciendo y comienza a dibujar cosas que se le vienen a la mente. Unas líneas por aquí, por allá... Alza la vista. Es como tener una estatua móvil en su propia casa. No le gusta esa sensación.

—Está bien —inquiere al fin—, tráeme un poco de **café**. Creo que me hará falta, ya que me pasaré toda la noche en vela.

No es que sea una orden demasiado grande, pero seguro que eso hace sentir realizado al avox. Éste obedece de inmediato. Pasados unos pocos minutos, regresa con una bandeja con el café recién hecho y unos cuantos pastelitos que Cinna ya ni recordaba que tenía. Coge la taza de café, pero deja los pasteles. No tiene hambre y prefiere no hincharse mucho, ya que el estómago demasiado lleno le da sueño. El Avox se queda tras de él, con la cabeza gacha, esperando una nueva orden. Sin embargo, Cinna se percata de que no está mirando hacia el suelo, sino a su boceto.

—¿Te gusta? —El Avox da un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz del estilista. Mira con vergüenza a Cinna y asiente levemente con la cabeza—. Es para la chica del Distrito 12.

Cinna percibe una suave sonrisa en los labios del muchacho. Le mira de reojo, pensativo. Siente como si el chico entendiera lo que sus dibujos quieren transmitir. Desea que su intuición no le falle esta vez.

—Tú no pertenecías a ningún Distrito, ¿verdad? —El Avox niega con la cabeza—. ¿Eres del Capitolio? —Esta vez asiente —. Y, por lo que estoy viendo, entiendes de diseño. —Volvió a asentir. Cinna no se equivocaba, el Avox fue aprendiz de estilista—. ¿Quieres...? —le pregunta, pasándole un lápiz.

El Avox no sabe qué hacer. Piensa por un momento que pueda ser una estrategia y que, tal vez, le castiguen por aceptar tal propuesta. Así que niega con la cabeza varias veces y da un paso hacia atrás. Cinna se encoge de hombros. Tampoco va a obligarlo a nada. Toma su taza de café y le da un pequeño sorbo. Arruga la nariz; le falta una pizca de leche. Cuando regresa de la cocina, ve que el muchacho aún sigue con la vista clavada en su boceto.

—Veo que no apartas la mirada a mi proyecto —El muchacho agachó la cabeza, avergonzado—. Tranquilo, no pasa nada —Cinna entrecierra los ojos y se queda mirando al Avox. No sabe por qué, pero siente curiosidad por saber cosas sobre él—. Bueno, ya que vas a estar aquí un rato, tendré que saber tu nombre, ¿no? —El Avox lo mira con cara de no entender a qué se refiere. Es como si el estilista se hubiese olvidado el detalle de que los Avox no pueden hablar. De hecho, no les está permitido mantener ningún tipo de contacto con nadie, y mucho menos con gente importante, como lo era Cinna—. Dudo de que tus padres te pusieran «número 4» cuando naciste...

El Avox niega con la cabeza, pero no sabe cómo responder. Cinna le hace un ademán para que escriba su nombre en el boceto. El muchacho duda una vez más, pero es la insistencia de Cinna lo que hace que ceda finalmente. Se apoya en la mesa y comienza a rasgar el papel con una apenas legible caligrafía. Cinna mira al chico con una leve sonrisa.

—Será mejor que prepares más café, Julius. Va a ser una noche bastante larga para los dos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Apenas ha dormido cinco horas, pero aparenta fresco como una rosa. Ha bajado a desayunar, junto al resto del equipo. Una muchacha de larga cabellera castaña y enormes ojos oscuros se acerca a Cinna con media sonrisa y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Qué tal mi _paquete_ de anoche?

—Bien, aunque no tenías por qué haberlo hecho.

—No quiero que se repita lo del año pasado. Menudo susto me diste.

—Lo sé, pero sé cuidarme de mí mismo bastante bien.

—Dime que al menos hizo bien su trabajo.

Cinna hace una pausa para darle un sorbo al café que se acaba de servir. Absorbe todo el aroma y le impregna las fosas nasales. Mira a su compañera y le sonríe.

—Demasiado bien. Es de los nuestros, ¿lo sabías?

—¿De los nuestros? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estuvo un buen rato observando todo lo que hacía. Supe de inmediato que él tenía talento y no me equivoqué.

—Cinna, dime que no mantuviste contacto con el Avox. Dime que no, por favor.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —comenta pasivamente, mientras se sirve un bollo relleno de chocolate y trufas y le da un mordisco—. Tampoco es que hiciese nada malo. Tan sólo estuvo ayudándome a cortar telas y coser, nada más. ¿No se supone que están para eso, mi querida Livia?

—Cinna, hablo en serio. Sabes que puedes meterte en un buen lío si alguien descubre que has mantenido más contacto de lo habitual con un Avox.

—Sólo le estoy usando como ayudante, nada más.

Livia da un largo suspiro y mira con preocupación a su amigo.

—Te conozco desde que éramos unos críos, Cinna —dice en voz baja, procurando que nadie les esté escuchando—, y sé cuándo te encaprichas con algo, o con alguien en este caso. Sólo te pido que no te metas en problemas.

—Puedes quedarte tranquila —dice sin más remedio, dedicándole una leve sonrisa y se pone en pie—. No haré nada que tú no hicieras. —Le guiña un ojo y, antes de darse la vuelta, le dice—: Además, sabes que me prefiero trabajar solo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por mucho que le cueste reconocerlo, Livia tenía razón. Mantener tanto contacto con un Avox podría ser peligroso y lo más sensato era no tentar a la suerte. Por mucho que le gusten los riesgos, no le conviene hacer ninguna tontería.

Durante los días que le siguen, trabaja completamente solo. Cada vez que necesita algo, recurre a alguno de sus compañeros, pero rara es la vez que esto le ocurre. Cada vez quedan menos días para la gran noche. Los Tributos deberán ir espectaculares y sus chicos no van a ser menos. Tiene la impresión de que este año el Distrito 12 dará mucho de qué hablar.

Le quedan poco menos de veinticuatro horas para tener listo todo. Livia le acompaña hasta casa cargada de alguno de los materiales que necesita para ultimar el vestido de la chica del Distrito 12. Se abre la puerta del ascensor y salen de él. Alguien pasa por su lado, pero ninguno de los dos se percata de nada. Cinna levanta la cabeza y observa al Avox que acaba de pasar con un carrito repleto de comida. Es él. Le observa unos segundos y se queda pensativo. Tarda otro tanto en darse cuenta de que Livia le está hablando. Menea la cabeza para prestarle atención, pero la muchacha percibe lo que le pasa. Da un largo suspiro y mira a su amigo mientras éste abre la puerta de su apartamento.

—Está bien —dice ella, tras una breve pausa.

—¿El qué está bien?

—Te conseguiré al chico.

—¿A qué chico te refieres? —pregunta sin entender nada.

—Al que acaba de pasar por nuestro lado. Al Avox. —Su voz resuena en toda la estancia al pronunciar la última palabra.

Cinna mira a su amiga y continúa colocando algunas cosas en su lugar. No quiere darle más importancia al asunto. Ella se cruza de brazos, sabiendo que le ha entendido bastante bien.

—No te hagas ahora el tonto, que sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. Aún te queda mucho por hacer y yo no puedo ayudar en más. He de rematar también lo mío y no puedo perder más tiempo.

—No te preocupes, que todo estará listo para mañana por la tarde, mi queridísima Livia. —Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero a Livia no le convenció en absoluto.

—Necesitarás a alguien para que te eche una mano y a estas horas de la noche no creo que haya nadie disponible, a no ser que sea...

—Que sea... ¿qué? —quiso saber.

—Pues a no ser que sea un Avox, ya sabes.

—Ya te he dicho que no es necesario. Ya sabes que no me gusta tener a ninguno de ellos rondando por mi casa. Es algo que me supera...

—Lo sé más que de sobra. Pero es más que evidente que no tendrías aquí a uno cualquiera. ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya a por él?

—Seguro —contestó con cierta resignación.

—Como quieras, yo he de marcharme ya —comenta mientras deja unas últimas cosas encima de la mesa que hay en la entrada del apartamento.

Cinna se despide de Livia y cierra la puerta. Se dirige al vestido que está en esos momentos en uno de los maniquíes. Lo mira con intensidad, reparando en todo lo que le hace falta para terminarlo. No es que le quede mucho, pero aún le queda lo suficiente como para pasarse la noche en vela si lo quiere tener listo a tiempo.

Toc, toc. Suena la puerta.

Seguramente será Livia que habrá olvidado algo. No es la primera vez que le ocurre. Abre la puerta. Sus ojos se abren como platos al comprobar de quién se trata. Es él, otra vez. Para no perder la costumbre, tiene los ojos clavados en el suelo, más en concreto en sus propios zapatos. No parecen muy nuevos que digamos. Lleva una nota en una de sus manos que no tarda en entregarle a su destinatario. Abre la nota de inmediato, sin sorprenderle nada de quién se trata.

_«Por lo que más quieras, úsalo bien._

_Livia»_

Cierra la nota con una sonrisa y deja pasar al chico, que sigue sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Ese es un asunto que le preocupa, en cierto modo, a Cinna. ¿Miran hacia abajo por algún motivo? ¿Será alguna orden o algo por el estilo? ¿Es porque se avergüenzan de algo? Son tantas cosas que le encantaría preguntar, pero que sería todo en vano, ya que, como todo el mundo sabe, no obtendría respuesta alguna a esas dudas. Pero ahora debe centrarse en el vestido de la joven Everdeen. Le pide que lo ayude a cortar unas telas que quiere añadirle al traje. El chico obedece sin más; lo hace con tanta destreza y delicadeza que es como si lo hubiese hecho durante toda su vida. Cinna piensa que incluso es mejor que alguno de los ayudantes que siempre le ponen para estas ocasiones. Y sonríe. Sonríe porque se alegra de haber encontrado a alguien que entienda tan a la perfección su trabajo como lo hace ese muchacho.

Mira el vestido. Ya está casi listo. Tan sólo le falta unos pocos retoques más y quedará perfecto para la gala. Está convencido de que Katniss estará espléndida con él puesto. Sonríe triunfalmente, sin poder apartar la vista a su pequeña obra de arte. Pero se le va hacia el chico de ojos grises que está junto a él.

Le pide que le traiga otra taza de café. El avox obedece sin más y, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, regresa con lo pedido. Cinna toma la taza con sumo cuidado y le roza la mano al muchacho. Éste, instintivamente, la aparta de golpe, haciendo que la taza caiga al suelo y se rompa en mil pedazos. Cinna ve que el café se ha esparramado por el suelo e incluso ha manchado parte del vestido. Mira con horror el destrozo y sale corriendo a la cocina, donde coge un trapo y un líquido especial que elimina todo tipo de manchas. Reza por que la mancha se vaya con el producto, ya que no está del todo seguro de si elimina las de café también. Rocía el líquido en el trapo y frota con éste la tela. Respira aliviado cuando ve que se está yendo. Busca con la mirada al avox y se encuentra con algo que no se espera en absoluto: está contra la pared, con los ojos apretados y respirando con dificultad; parece que esté esperando su castigo por su torpeza.

Cinna se acerca a él.

—Eh, tranquilo —susurró con voz suave—, no pienso hacerte nada, ha sido sin querer.

Se acerca un poco más. El avox deja de respirar fuertemente y abre los ojos despacio. Cinna le ordena que se siente en el sofá con voz tranquilizadora. Le parece increíble aquella reacción; se pregunta qué clase de cosas le habrán hecho para haber reaccionado así.

Se fija en su uniforme y observa que se lo ha manchado.

—Quítate el uniforme. Voy a limpiarlo.

Se da media vuelta para ir en busca del líquido que ha usado con el vestido. Cuando regresa, se encuentra con una imagen que le deja impactado: la cantidad de cicatrices que lleva marcado en el cuerpo del chico. Se estremece al verlas y se lleva una mano a la boca. Se sienta a su lado, sin poder apartar la mirada de las marcas.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te han hecho?

Acerca una mano a una de las cicatrices; es visiblemente una de las más recientes. No puede tener más de dos semanas. El avox aparta el rostro a un lado, sonrojado.

—¿Qué se supone que hiciste para que acabes así? —La mirada grisácea del joven se clava en la de Cinna. Es como si intentara decirle algo, pero le es imposible hacerlo. Ahora ya no parece tan asustado como hace un momento. Ahora parece seguro de sí mismo.

Sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, ambos están demasiado cerca. Tanto que sus respiraciones se entremezclan en el aire.

—Julius... —susurra suavemente mientras aún acariciando el torso magullado del avox.

Se acerca peligrosamente a él; quiere apartarse, pero no puede, es como si algo le empujara a hacer lo que está a punto de hacer. Roza con suavidad sus labios con los del chico. Al principio, Julius no se mueve; tan sólo se deja hacer. Pero poco a poco se deja llevar por el momento. Cinna besa con ternura los labios de Julius. Los saborea con tanta delicadeza, que se pierde en ellos. Le da un pequeño mordisco en los labios y baja los besos hacia el cuello. Julius cierra los ojos y respira lentamente.

«¿Sabes en el lío en que te puedes meter como alguien se entere de esto?». Cinna se aparta de golpe del muchacho y sacude la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo su conciencia tiene la voz chirriante de Livia? Sí, tal vez tenga toda la razón pero, ¿acaso es justo que alguien como Julius esté esclavizado, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara? Sí, claro que todo esto está mal, que de descubrirse, ambos se meterían en un buen lío. Por supuesto que es más que consciente. Pero Cinna tan solo tiene en la mente que esto será la última y única muestra de afecto que Julius recibirá en lo que le pueda quedar de vida. Desconoce cuánto puede vivir un avox, ya que sospecha que todo depende de lo que el Capitolio quiera, así que no piensa parar aquello, por muy **prohibido** que esté.

_Prohibido_.

La palabra de zumba en los oídos como un eco. Mas no le importa, puesto que es lo que él desea. Lo que ambos desean. Siente la necesidad de darle todo lo que hasta ahora no le han dado, de darle lo que realmente se merece.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol de la mañana está apunto de salir. Cinna abre los ojos poco a poco y mira el reloj. Son las seis y cuarto. Se gira y ve a Julius durmiendo profundamente. Se le ve tan adorable, que no puede evitar quedarse con la mirada fija en él durante unos pocos segundos más. A saber cuánto tiempo llevará sin dormir del tirón una noche entera. Cinna sonríe y sale de la cama. Necesita terminar el vestido ya y no puede perder un sólo minuto más.

Intenta no hacer mucho ruido mientras se pone los pantalones, pero tanto sigilo ha sido en vano. Cuando se gira se percata de que Julius ya está despierto. Se acerca al borde de la cama y se pone en cuclillas, apartándole delicadamente un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Buenos días, dormilón —susurra con una amplia sonrisa antes de depositarle un beso—. Espero que hayas descansado bien, porque hoy toca darle los últimos retoques al vestido y no podemos perder más tiempo. Así que vístete y pongámonos en marcha.

Se pone en pie y sale de la habitación mientras se coloca una camisa que había encima de una silla. Camina hasta el salón, donde está el maniquí expuesto,y mira al suelo. Aún hay unos cuantos pedazos de cerámica esparcidos por el suelo. Va descalzo, así que procura no encontrarse con ningún trozo por el camino. Julius está justo detrás de él. Tiene el uniforme puesto, pero ve cómo se frota los brazos, intentando entrar en calor.

—¿Tienes frío? —El muchacho asiente—. De acuerdo, voy a encender un rato el fuego hasta que se caldee un poco la habitación.

Cinna se queda pensativo por lo que acaba de decir.

—¡Eso es! —exclama emocionado—. Eso es lo que le falta al vestido. —Julius le mira sin entender absolutamente nada—. Fuego. El vestido que llevará Katniss esta noche arderá en llamas.

Está a punto de acercarse a Julius para celebrar tan maravillosa idea, cuando llaman a la puerta. Mira al chico. Ambos se extrañan y Julius baja la cabeza por lo que pudiera pasar. Cinna abre la puerta y el uniforme blanco delata que se trata de un agente de la paz. No comprende qué es lo que puede querer un agente de la paz, a estas horas de la mañana, de él.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenos días —saluda cordialmente el agente de la paz—, espero no haberle despertado.

—En absoluto.

—Es que estamos buscando a un fugitivo.

—¿Un fugitivo? ¿De quién se trata?

—De un avox. Más en concreto del número cuatro punto siete punto quince. Tenía que haber regresado hace tres horas y no lo ha hecho. Este apartamento es donde se supone que estuvo por última vez, ¿sabe algo?

Cinna mira al agente y asiente. Aunque no sabe qué contestar.

—Está conmigo.

—¿Ha estado toda la noche con usted, señor? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido—. Si es así, debe saber que ha incumplido dos normas del reglamento.

—Ha estado ayudándome con un trabajo, nada más. Eso es todo.

El agente de la paz se le queda mirando sorprendido. No entiende que alguien quiera tener a un traidor en su casa por más de quince minutos.

—Señor, debe saber que un avox no puede permanecer más de tres horas seguidas al servicio de un particular. Además de que usted debió de acudir a un ayudante de su especialidad, no a un avox. Ellos sólo deben servir y obedecer, no ayudar. Para eso ya hay gente.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es que ya era demasiado tarde y a esas horas dudo que ningún ayudante estuviera por la labor de echarme una mano. Ha sido todo culpa mía, no volverá a ocurrir.

—He de llevármelo de inmediato; ha quebrantado dos normas del reglamento.

—¿Qué... qué normas? Sólo ha sido una y ya hemos dicho que ha sido culpa mía.

—Una es la que le he dicho y la otra es la del toque de queda. De incumplirla, se le duplica el castigo.

—¿Y qué castigo es ese?

—Eso no es algo de lo que no puedo informarle. No es asunto suyo.

—Lo es cuando he sido el responsable de tales infracciones.

El agente se acerca a Cinna y le mira desafiante.

—¿Acaso quiere que me lo lleve a usted también? Porque puedo hacerlo...

Cinna se aparta de él de inmediato. El agente entra en su apartamento y se lleva a rastras a Julius, que se encoge para evitar que los golpes le duelan mucho.

—No le haga daño, por favor.

—No me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo —inquiere, amenazante—. Procure no estar en el bando equivocado porque puede acabar muy mal.

Cinna no sabe qué contestar. Se aparta sin más remedio, clavando la mirada en Julius mientras el agente de la paz se lo lleva.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La gala de presentación acaba de terminar. Lleva toda la noche deseándolo, ya que quiere ir en busca de Julius. Quiere saber que, al menos, está bien. Lo busca en todas partes, en la sala donde los suelen dejar, en los pasillos; pero no hay ni rastro de él. Un nudo comienza a formarse en su estómago. ¿Y si le han hecho algo? Él no se enteraría en la vida y la idea le agobia demasiado.

A lo lejos ve a Livia, que camina sonriente tras el éxito de la gala, y se acerca a ella con paso firme.

—¿Dónde está? —Su voz suena desesperada.

—¿Quién?

—Julius.

—¿Quién es Julius? —Frunce el ceño, pensativa, hasta que repara en quién se puede tratar—. Fuiste demasiado lejos, Cinna, y te lo advertí, ¿recuerdas?

—Solo quiero saber que está bien. Nada más. No pienso volver a pedir sus servicios si así le perjudico.

Livia se para en seco y mira a su amigo. No sabe cómo decírselo.

—Reza porque no acabes como él.

—No me importa acabar siendo un avox.

—No, Cinna, no me refiero a eso. —Aparta la mirada antes de proseguir—. Lo lamento.

Cinna se queda de pie, sin moverse; ve a su amiga alejarse. Aún no puede creerse lo que ha ocurrido. Se odia a sí mismo por haber sido egoísta y no haber hecho lo que Livia le recomendó. Ahora ya no puede hacer nada. Ya no valen los arrepentimientos. Pero no es justo. Nadie en el maldito Capitolio. Todo es culpa de ellos, no de él.

Pero esto no puede quedar así, debe hacer algo, por él, por Julius, por todos. Su lucha contra el Capitolio no hace más que empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDA:<strong>__ Pues esto ha sido todo. No sé cómo me habrá quedado. Sé que la idea es un tanto descabellada, pero es que, cuando me dieron a Cinna como personaje, no se me ocurría a nadie mejor que un avox como pareja. Porque él es así, yendo en contra de lo que los demás digan. Aunque por ello acabe perjudicando a quienes no quiere._

_Por cierto, sé lo que estáis pensando: las dos palabras que me tocaron en gracia son el título del fic. Es que quedaba perfecto y supe que se llamaría así cuando me las dieron. _

_Quiero dedicarle el fic especialmente a __**Griffinstiltskin**__ (a.k.a. mai lof), quién, en cierto modo, me inspiró a escribir todo este relato. Sé que a él le encantan las historias así, con lo cuál, espero que le guste._

_También se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga mía, __**Leeknesday,**__ ya que a ella le prometí un fic protagonizado por un avox y, gracias a que me acordé de ese detalle, se me ocurrió esta locura. No sé si le gustará o no,pero la intención es lo que cuenta. _

_Por último, mencionar que no está corregido (es lo que tiene dejarlo todo para última hora, vaya),así que no seáis muy duros con eso. Y si a eso le añadimos que mi teclado va un poco raro estos días, pues... Lo digo por si veis alguna palabra junta con otra. Es que mi barra espaciadora está en huelga y me cuesta funcionar._

_En fin, no me enrollo más, que a este paso, no acabo nunca._

**_¿Reviews?_**

_Un saludo muy grande y gracias por leer._

_**~Miss Lefroy Black~**_


End file.
